


yesterday's dream

by winkiesempress



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: #61CintArischa, F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHA, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkiesempress/pseuds/winkiesempress
Summary: karena aku masih tidak ingin ini menjadi kemarin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, etc.  
> Kinou no Yume (c) Sakura Shimeji. Sebuah lagu yang sangat manis dan menyakitkan di saat yang bersamaan. Kalau ada yang kepo, kalau cari di youtube yang live at IMA Hall 2015 ya. Best version so far #MALAHPROMO #GATAUMALU  
> Indonesian translation by : .dhe (posted in ebidanindonesia.livejournal.com)  
> Happy birthday Icha. Kupost di AO3 karena FFn anu sama songfic.

Hatsune Miku begitu sempurna.

Fukase berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya terlalu lama di belakang panggung. Helai toska yang dibiarkan tergerai menyentuh pinggul itu memantulkan cahaya lampu, menjadikannya entitas yang lebih indah. Terlebih lagi, Fukase tak berani menatap bagaimana mata Miku yang berwarna senada berbinar menyaingi sumber cahaya. Ia juga takut kalau-kalau Miku tersenyum padanya dengan senyuman yang setiap detailnya sudah ia hafal mati beberapa tahun belakangan.

Ia masih ingin mengutuk agensi mereka yang meminta Fukase dan Miku berduet di panggung tahun baru ini.

 _Fans yang memohon,_ demikian alasan pihak agensi. Melihat diva yang sedang naik daun berduet dengan vokalis _band_ yang namanya sudah tersohor sejak lama menjadi cahaya baru tersendiri bagi para pemirsa. Pihak agensi juga mengiming-imingi popularitas yang akan mencuat dengan adanya duet ini—tapi memangnya Fukase peduli? Tanpa berduet dengan Hatsune Miku pun namanya sudah terkenal di mana-mana. Nama _band_ yang Fukase pimpin dan nama Hatsune Miku terus-terusan berkejaran di _chart_. Kenapa mereka masih berharap lebih?

Fukase belum mengatakan iya saat kabar persetujuan Hatsune Miku datang. Tak butuh waktu lama, dan entah mengapa Fukase membayangkan agensi Miku yang mengatakan tawaran itu secara kasual, dan Miku mengangguk mengiyakan dengan begitu ringan. Barangkali sambil sibuk memakan sup atau sebatang cokelat, barangkali tak benar-benar mendengarkan. Yang jelas tak butuh waktu lama atau usaha ekstra untuk membuat Miku berkat iya.

Kalau sudah begini, ada satu sisi dalam hati Fukase yang tak bisa menolak.

 _Tatap mata Hatsune-_ san _,_ demikian ucap managernya di sela sesi latihan. _Kau tidak biasanya begini, Fukase. Kau biasanya mampu menyampaikan perasaan pada penonton. Tatap dia seperti kau memberi tatapan cinta imitasi pada pianismu demi merebut perasaan penonton di hari-hari biasanya._

Andai managernya tahu tak semudah itu bertemu dengan Hatsune Miku.

“Fukase- _kun_.”

Fukase tersentak. “Y-ya?” Ia tak berani bertanya sudah berapa kali Miku memanggilnya dan ia terlarut dalam fantasi. Ia yakin pasti lebih dari sekali. Kemudian, nyatanya ia hanya bertahan tiga atau empat detik menatap Miku yang lekas tersenyum.

“Sehabis ini giliran kita.” Saat Miku berkata demikian, Fukase tak lagi menatapnya, tapi ia tahu ada seulas senyum manis mengiringi kalimat itu. Fukase mengangguk saja, menghindari terjadi konversasi lebih lanjut. Ia hanya ingin ini cepat-cepat selesai dan ia bisa menjalani hidup tanpa Miku seperti biasanya.

Namun Miku malah duduk di sampingnya. Gaunnya mengembang sesaat sebelum kemudian jatuh dengan dramatis ke pangkuan. “Nanti _band-_ mu mau menyanyikan lagu apa?”

 _Basa-basi yang tidak perlu_ , gumam Fukase dalam hati. Padahal ia yakin Miku sudah melihat _setlist._ Fukase saja tahu nanti Miku akan menyanyikan rangkaian _Sarishinohara, Yonjuunana_ dan _Akaito_. Namun demi menghormati pertanyaan partner duetnya, ia menjawab,” _Starlight_ , _Phantom,_ dan _Milky Way_.”

“Oh? _Starlight_ lagu favoritku dari _band_ -mu, ngomong-ngomong.”

“Um.” Fukase mengangguk saja meski batinnya ingin berkata Miku sudah mengutarakannya lebih dari sekali. Gaun Miku yang dipenuhi gemerlap manik-manik menyentuh setelan putih Fukase. Berkali-kali desainer pakaian mereka dipuji di ruang rias tadi. _Begitu serasi, menikah saja cepat!_ Demikian mereka bergurau. Ah, mereka tak tahu betapa batin Fukase mencelos mendengarnya.

“Lagu _Yesterday’s Dream_ ini _feels-_ nya anak SMA sekali, ya.” Miku terkekeh. “Kenapa mereka bilang kita masih cocok menyanyikannya? Padahal sebentar lagi aku akan meni—“

“Fukase- _san_ dan Hatsune- _san_ , silakan bersiap.” Suara staff menghentikan kalimat Miku, membuat Fukase bernapas lega karena ia tak perlu menutup telinga.

Ah, sudahlah. Mereka hanya menyanyikan satu lagu bersama. Apa yang spesial dari ini? Bagi Miku, ini pasti bukan hal yang luar biasa. Ia sudah pernah berduet dengan penyanyi _rock_ ternama seperti Kamui Gakupo atau vokalis _band_ lain seperti Shion Kaito. Saat bersama Fukase, pasti baginya akan sama saja. Mungkin memang hanya Fukase yang berlebihan.

_Tapi kurasa tidak salah kalau ada satu sisi dalam hatiku yang tidak ingin berduet dengan objek afeksiku yang sebentar lagi menikah dengan orang lain._

* * *

 

Menit berikutnya, mereka telah menginjak panggung yang sama. Dua lampu sorot berfokus pada Fukase dan Miku. Fukase melihat bagaimana Miku kian bercahaya, hingga Fukase ragu apakah cahaya itu berasal dari sorot lampu atau dari sosok Miku sendiri. Miku selalu bercahaya. Baik saat ia belum menyandang titel artis, maupun saat ini.

Fukase meraih mikrofon, menyanyikan bait pertama. Seketika seluruh afeksinya yang beberapa tahun belakangan tercerai-berai menjadi bak debu besi yang ditarik magnet, menjelma dalam syair yang ia lantunkan.

* * *

_“_ _Nemurenai yoru ni kazoeta, hitsuji no kazu wo oboeteru_

_Toeki no otoki ni naridashite yokeinetsukenai ya_ _….”_

( _Di_ _malam kala ku tak bisa tidur, aku mengingat jumlah domba yang kuhitung_

_Aku bahkan dapat mendengar tik tok jam_ _._ _.. aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak ....)_

* * *

Ah, apakah Miku tak mengingat apa pun? Bahkan di malam-malam kala Fukase tak sanggup memejamkan mata setelah mereka berpisah. Fukase masih fokus pada gitar yang ia petik, mengabaikan perintah untuk menatap Miku atau apa pun itu.

Bait berikutnya, Miku meraih mikrofon dan membiarkan suara mereka mengalun bersama.

* * *

_“_ _Kizukeba mou konna jikan shiranai uchi ni boku wa mata_ _…”_

_“_ _Nemutte ita Soshite kyou mo kimi no yume wo miru_ _….”_

_(_ _Tanpa kusadari_ _._ _.. sudah jam segini_

_Sebelum ku mengetahuinya, aku tertidur pulas_

_Lalu, hari ini pun aku memimpikanmu lagi_ _)_

* * *

Hanya Fukase yang menyanyikan bait terakhir. Karena ia tahu benar, memang hanya dia yang masih membiarkan Miku menemani klise-klise bunga tidurnya. Fukase tahu ia tak ada baik dalam mimpi Miku maupun harapan-harapan sederhana saat ia terjaga. Barangkali memang eksistensi Fukase tak berarti apa-apa selain sesama pejuang dalam dunia musik.

Fukase masih tak berani menoleh saat Miku menyanyikan baris berikutnya.

* * *

_“_ _Houkago kyoushitsu kimi wo mitsuketa_

_boku wa kakeyori yatto hanashi kakerunda_ _….”_

_(_ _Pulang sekolah, di dalam kelas, aku menemukanmu_

_Aku bergegas, akhirnya aku dapat berbicara denganmu)_

* * *

Kejadian klise itu masih kerap menghantui lelap Fukase. Hari pertama mereka saling mengenal di bangku SMA, Miku yang menghampirinya terlebih dahulu. Saat itu kelas begitu sepi selepas bel pulang, dan entah dari mana sosok berhelai toska mendatanginya. Mengatakan bahwa saat Fukase tidak masuk, ia ditunjuk sebagai panitia perwakilan kelas untuk festival olahraga. Mengulurkan tangan dengan senyum ramah, mengutarakan bahwa namanya adalah Hatsune Miku, teman satu tim panitianya dari kelas sebelah.

Kalau saja hari itu tidak terjadi, hari ini mereka tak akan secanggung ini. Mungkin masih sama-sama berdiri di panggung ini, menyanyikan lagu yang lebih ceria, yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan rasa perih di hati Fukase pada tiap katanya. Barangkali efek spesial yang dihadirkan seharusnya adalah kilatan-kilatan warna-warni dan menemani nada yang melompat-lompat riang. Bukan efek titik-titik cahaya yang berjatuhan lembut seiring dengan nada lembut yang dinyanyikan penuh luka seperti saat ini.

Lagipula, siapa suruh Fukase menulis lirik dan Miku mengaransemen? Saat Miku memberi nada sepahit ini, ia mungkin tak sadar siapa yang Fukase bicarakan dalam liriknya. Atau  barangkali ia sadar, namun berpura-pura tak tahu karena memang segalanya tak penting lagi.

Mencapai _reff_ , Fukase harus memastikan suaranya tak tenggelam dalam reminisensi.

* * *

_“_ _Yume no naka de miru kono kyoushitsu wa_

_Bokutachi wo atatakaku tsutsumikonde_

_Oyasumi no ato no kono sekai nara_ _—“_

_“_ _Boku wa motto yuuki ga deru no ni wa_ _.”_

_(_ _Kelas ini, yang kulihat dalam mimpiku_

_Menyelimuti kita dalam kehangatan_

_Di dunia ini, dunia setelah ‘selamat tidur’ diucapkan_

_Aku memiliki lebih banyak keberanian)_

* * *

Fukase masih ingat benar tentang mentari senja yang menyelipkan pilar-pilar kirana dari ventilasi, menyebabkan lini diagonal jingga pada wajah ayu Miku, sementara tawanya mengisi sepi ruang kelas yang nyaris kosong. Fukase tak ingat sejak kapan mereka mulai menghabiskan waktu bersama sepulang sekolah meski festival olahraga telah selesai. Kebersamaan mereka seolah hanya hal natural yang terjadi tanpa disengaja, atau hanya semacam rutinitas yang diatur takdir.

Kehangatan yang diberikan Miku pada masa-masa itu masih terbawa ke dalam mimpi Fukase. Memeluknya dengan sayat luka kala malam tiba.

Fukase masih ingin mengucapkan ‘aku mencintaimu’ meski hanya dalam mimpi.

Karena hanya dalam dunia yang terjadi setelah ‘selamat tidur’ terucapkan, ia memiliki keberanian. Hanya dalam dunia fana itu ia nyaris memiliki Miku.

* * *

_“_ _Yuuyake kaerimichi kimi to boku kossori to te wo tsunaide mitari shite_

_Hanashitai koto takusan aru kara asa ga kuru yo_

_Kinou ni mada shitakunai na_ _.”_

_(_ _Di jalan pulang kala senja, aku dan dirimu_

_Diam-diam kita bergenggaman tangan_

_Masih banyak yang ingin kubicarakan padamu namun pagi telah tiba_

_Aku belum ingin ini menjadi ‘_ _kemarin’)_

* * *

Bahkan rasanya Fukase masih mengingat setiap detail kala tangan mungil Miku yang halus ada dalam genggamannya. Selalu senja, selalu jingga yang menjadi latar kebersamaan mereka. Fukase ingat ia yang pertama kali memberanikan diri meraih tangan Miku. Miku tak menolak, hanya menoleh dan melemparkan senyum malu-malu beserta rona mawar di pipi. Tak ada yang bicara sepanjang jalan. Seolah hanya batin mereka yang terhubung, dan segalanya tersampaikan.

Lalu Fukase sadar bahwa itu semua tidak cukup.

Sampai sekarang pun, masih banyak hal-hal yang belum tersampaikan pada Miku.

* * *

_“_ _Futome ga sameta rokujihan KAATEN no sukima no sora_

_Hayaoki shita suzume tachi ga asahi e tondetta_ _,”_

_“_ _Mezamashi naru made ato mou sukoshi_

_yume no tsuzuki wo mou ichido dake nemurou_ _.”_

_(_ _Ketika kelopak mataku terbuka pukul setengah 7, langit mengintip dari celah tirai_

_Para burung gereja yang bangun cepat terbang menyambut mentari pagi_

_Sampai alarmku berbunyi masih ada sebentar lagi_

_Lanjutan dari mimpi itu, biarkan aku tidur sekali lagi_ _)_

* * *

Benar-benar menyedihkan, batin Fukase. Bagaimana ia terbangun pada pagi hari dan wajah Miku masih membayang, lengkap dengan kalimat-kalimat yang gagal ia ucapkan, lalu ia yang berusaha memejamkan mata kembali. Berharap mimpinya berlanjut. Berharap di dalam mimpi ia berhasil mengatakan segalanya.

Padahal … jika ia berhasil mengatakannya di dalam mimpi, memang apa yang terjadi? Miku tak akan mendengarnya. Miku tetap bukan miliknya. Sebentar lagi Miku tetap akan menikah dengan mempelai yang bukan dirinya.

* * *

_“_ _Yume no naka de miru kimi no yokogao_

_Sonna fuu ni waratte kurerunda ne_

_Oyasumi no ato no kono sekai nara_

_Boku wa zutto sunao ni nareru no ni_ _.”_

_(_ _Wajahmu dari samping, yang kulihat di dalam mimpi_

_Ternyata bisa menunjukkan tawa yang seperti itu.._

_Jika di dunia ini, dunia setelah ‘selamat tidur’ diucapkan_

_Aku selalu bisa lebih jujur)_

* * *

Sejak dulu Fukase memang pengecut, di dalam mimpi sekalipun.

Ia hanya memiliki nyali untuk menatap tawa Miku, menyimpannya dalam memori yang tak akan hilang, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Berani menggenggam tangan Miku hari itu merupakan pencapaian terbesarnya. Tapi apa istimewanya berpegangan tangan jika tidak ada kepastian yang Fukase ucapkan? Senyum malu diiringi rona di pipi Miku pun jadi tak berarti. Menjadi sia-sia karena tak seorang pun memiliki keberanian untuk berkata.

Ah, barangkali dulu Miku sebenarnya mengerti.

Barangkali dulu Miku sudah menanti, namun Fukase tak kunjung memupuk nyali.

Fukase jadi berpikir, memangnya Miku butuh pengecut sepertinya?

* * *

_“_ _Juugyou wo nukedashite futarikiri de_

_Dokoka tooku made tobidashite miyou_

_Soshite shiranai machi no sumikko de_

_Tsutaerunda kinou no yume ni naru mae ni_ _.”_

( _Kabur dari pelajaran, hanya berdua saja_

_Ayo kita pergi ke tempat yang jauh_

_Lalu, di pojok kota yang tak kita ketahui_

_Akan ku sampaikan padamu_ _._ _.. sebelum ini menjadi ‘mimpi kemarin’_ _)_

* * *

Itu adalah saat di mana Fukase nyaris menyatakan perasaan. Bermain _handphone_ di laci meja saat guru menerangkan sebenarnya bukan hal baik, tapi Miku yang terlebih dahulu mengirim pesan singkat. Mengatakan kebosanan nyaris membunuhnya. Fukase merasakan hal yang serupa, namun seketika kantuknya menguap hilang entah ke mana saat melihat nama Miku.

Pada akhirnya, mereka sama-sama berpura-pura tidak enak badan, namun destinasi mereka bukan UKS.

Fukase membawa Miku bersepeda ke ujung kota. Tangan Miku melingkar di pinggang Fukase. Tawa Miku mengudara, lalu sesekali ia berceloteh tentang garis-garis matahari yang menusuk celah-celah dedaunan. Fukase membawanya ke dekat sungai yang memantulkan binar-binar matahari. Duduk berdua sambil sesekali melempar batu dan memerhatikan riak-riak lingkaran yang tak penting. Menceritakan hal-hal acak yang sesekali membawa tawa.

Tiap kali Miku tersenyum, Fukase jatuh cinta. Lagi dan lagi. Fukase nyaris saja berkata _Miku, aku mencintaimu_ , sebelum kemudian perasaan takut kembali memendam kalimatnya dalam-dalam.

Hari itu berakhir dengan indah, dengan surya yang ditelan sungai pada penghujung petang, namun Fukase tak mengatakn apa-apa soal afeksinya hingga hari itu menjadi _kemarin_.

Sudah berapa kesempatan besar yang Fukase buang begitu saja?

* * *

_“_ _Moshimo koko de me ga sametara_

_Subete ga kieru kana_

_Dakedo kimi ga kureta egao wasurenai yo.”_

_(_ _Andaikan aku terbangun sekarang,_

_Akankah semuanya hilang?_

_Namun aku tak akan melupakan senyum yang kau berikan padaku_.)

* * *

Sebenarnya Fukase tahu bahwa ia tak perlu bertanya.

Ia sudah kehilangan semuanya. Baik Hatsune Miku maupun kesempatannya.

Ia telah kehilangannya pada setiap hari di mana ia gagal bicara mengenai perasaannya. Ia telah kehilangan semuanya saat berita-berita di media memuat rencana Hatsune Miku, seorang penyanyi ternama yang akan segera menikah. Ia telah kehilangan semuanya.

Tapi bagaimana bisa ia melupakan cara Miku tersenyum padanya? Bagaimana ia akan melupakan saat cerita-cerita payah Fukase disambut dengan senyum menawan disertai mata yang meminjam bentuk bulan sabit? Bahkan saat Fukase hanya lewat tak menyapa dan mata mereka kebetulan bersua, senyum itu masih ditunjukkan untuknya. Jenis senyum yang hanya ditunjukkan pada Fukase.

Ah, kau memang bodoh, Fukase.

Padahal dulu kau punya kesempatan lebih besar dari siapa pun.

* * *

_“_ _Yume no naka de miru kono kyoushitsu wa_

_Bokutachi wo atatakaku tsutsumikonde_

_Oyasumi no ato no kono sekai nara_

_Boku wa motto yuuki ga deru no ni wa_ _.”_

_(_ _Kelas ini, yang kulihat dalam mimpiku_

_Menyelimuti kita dalam kehangatan_

_Di dunia ini, dunia setelah ‘selamat tidur’ diucapkan_

_Aku memiliki lebih banyak keberanian)_

* * *

Fukase menarik napas, memberanikan diri untuk memberikan tatapan pada Miku. Memberikan tatapan sebagaimana ia menatap Miku pada tahun-tahun yang telah lampau. Untuk bait terakhir. Untuk apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia utarakan. Pahamkah Miku bahwa lagu ini untuknya? _Pahamkah dirimu bahwa lagu ini tentang kita?_

* * *

_“_ _Ato sukoshi dake (Sukoshi dake)_

_Futarikiri (Futarikiri)_

_Te wo tsunaide arukou yo_

_Hanashitai koto takusan aru kara_

_Asa ga kuru yo kinou ni mada shitakunai naa_ _.”_

_(_ _Hanya sedikit lagi_ _._ _.._ _(sedikit lagi)_

 _Berdua saja_ _..._ _._ _(berdua saja)_

_Ayo berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan_

_Masih banyak yang ingin kubicarakan padamu_

_Namun pagi telah tiba.._

_Aku belum ingin ini menjadi ‘kemarin’_ )

* * *

Sekali lagi, Fukase ingin mengulang semuanya.

Mereka yang berjalan bergandengan tangan, dan Fukase akan mendefinisikan seluruh perasaannya. Ia akan mengumumkan pada dunia betapa ia mencintai Hatsune Miku. Betapa ia tak ingin melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Miku. Betapa ia tak ingin Miku berdiri di altar dengan orang yang bukan dirinya. Betapa ia tak ingin melihat Miku merangkai masa depan dengan orang lain. Betapa ia ingin memiliki Miku. Betapa ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki yang memiliki hati Miku.

Fukase belum ingin menyebut semua kenangannya sebagai _kemarin_ , sebagai _masa lalu_ , atau apalah itu. Fukase ingin segalanya masih berputar di masa sekarang dan menjadi masa depan yang akan ia jemput berdua. Tapi sekali lagi—apa pengecut seperti Fukase pantas berkata demikian? Setelah Miku menemukan kebahagiannya dengan lelaki yang memiliki keberanian? Setelah Miku barangkali lelah menunggu Fukase bicara?

Lagu diakhiri dan ada perasaan hampa luar biasa, seolah hati Fukase baru saja tercerabut paksa dan senyum Miku mengosongkan segalanya.

* * *

“Miku.” Fukase memberanikan diri memanggil nama yang beberapa tahun belakangan teramat leluasa ia ucapkan, namun kali ini terasa kaku dan pahit. Miku menoleh dengan ekspresi tanpa beban. Ya, lagipula memang apa beban yang dibawa Miku? Ia sudah bahagia. Tanpa Fukase.

“Ya, Fukase- _kun_?”

“Aku baru mendengar kabar soal rencana pernikahanmu.” Fukase menelan ludah. “Semoga … bahagia.”

Miku tersenyum dan Fukase tahu itu bukan senyum yang biasa Miku berikan semasa mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Sama sekali bukan. Itu senyum yang biasa Miku berikan pada siapa pun tanpa pandang bulu. Senyum Miku yang dahulu hanya diberikan untuk Fukase barangkali hanya menjadi milik calon suaminya sekarang.

“Terima kasih. Kau juga.”

Punggung Miku yang menjauh menjadi pemandangan terakhir yang meremukkan hati Fukase sebelum seorang pria merangkul bahu Miku, dan barangkali menghabiskan waktu mesra sebelum penampilan berikutnya.

* * *

 

_‘Asa ga kuru yo,_ _kinou ni mada shitakunai naa_ _.’_


End file.
